


First Date

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Emma and Anton have their first date. But somehow, Emma can't really enjoy it. Can Anton discard her worries and show her that he really likes her?
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Letitia Knows

The whole day, Emma was constantly smiling and floating around the set with happiness. All her cast mates thought she was still on a buzz from the final, many having done the show themselves.

All but one.

Letitia knew Emma far the best, and she knew that there was more behind her happiness than the Strictly final. She had not seen Emma so smiley in years; it was almost as if she was on cloud nine. Letitia gasped when this thought struck her mind, now realising what was making Emma so joyful. Now she only needed to find out who that special someone was.

After filming her last scene, Letitia went to look for Emma, who she found in her dressing room, looking dapper in a flowy red dress.

Letitia whistled, making Emma whirl around. “Is someone having a date?”

Emma looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment before she stammered, “Me? No…I don’t…I mean I’m just –“

“You don’t have to lie, Emma,” Letitia said, smiling as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the black couch across from the dressing table. “Tell me, who is the lucky fellow who gets to take you out on a date?”

Emma tried to think of a lie, but in the end, she sighed and leaned back against the table. “We want to keep it a secret for now; it’s really fresh.”

“Fresh?” Letitia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Even though she did not want to tell her friend anything, Emma knew she was fighting a losing battle. One could never keep a secret from Letitia Dean. “Well, actually, this is our first date.”

“Oh, that’s what I call fresh,” Letitia said. She stayed silent for a moment before she pondered, “If this is your first date with this mister, then I bet it is someone from Strictly.” When Emma turned red, Letitia exclaimed, “I knew it! Come on, tell me, Emma. You know I will find it out anyways.”

Emma sighed and eventually, she gave in. “Alright, but you have to promise me to keep it a secret. Like I said, it’s only our first date. We both don’t know where this is going.”

“Emma, you know that no secret is safe from me. But you also know that I don’t blurt out a secret; whoever the lucky fellow is, his name will be safe with me.”

Emma looked to the ground before she raised her head, staring right at Letitia. With a smile on her face she said, “It’s Anton.”

“Of course it’s Anton,” Letitia said, a bright smile of happiness for her friend on her face. “You two will be a great match; I can feel it.”

The colour in her cheeks intensified and Emma shyly bit her bottom lip. “Thank you. I hope you are right.”

Letitia rose to her feet and opened the door. “Darling, I’m always right. Have a fun night,” she said as she stepped out of the room.

Emma laughed slightly and then turned around, looking herself over in the mirror once more. Her gaze fell on the clock on the wall behind her, and her eyes grew big as she realized that she was running late. Emma quickly grabbed her handbag and put on her soft red winter coat and headed for the studio exit. Like every night, she greeted the gatekeeper when she left, a smile circling around her lips when she spotted Anton across the street, leaning against his car. As she walked over to him, Anton bobbed up and came closer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in a tight hug.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he purred, kissing her cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m fine and you?” Emma asked, immediately getting lost in Anton’s brown eyes.

Anton, who had stepped back from her but kept his arms loosely around her waist, said, “Me too. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving,” Emma said, smiling brightly.

Anton returned her smile and moved to the side of his car, opening the door for Emma. “That’s good to hear. You like Italian?”

As she sat down in the passenger’s seat, Emma answered, “I love it.”

“Great.” Anton walked around the car and settled next to her. “Let’s go,” he said with a big smile as he started the engine, driving off to a small Italian restaurant in London’s West End that he loved.


	2. Dinner

Twenty minutes later, they reached the restaurant. Like the true gentleman he was, Anton helped Emma out of the car and offered his arm, which she gladly accepted. They entered the restaurant and when they got seated, the waiter took their coats, bringing them to the wardrobe.

Anton pulled out the chair for Emma, and while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she shyly said, “Thank you.”

The waiter came back and took their orders and after he poured them two glasses of wine, leaving them alone until their food was ready, Anton gazed at Emma, saying, “You look beautiful.”

Emma blushed slightly. She was used to people complimenting her, but not from someone she wanted to appeal to. “Thank you. I can only pass the compliment back to you.”

Anton smirked, his eyes shining brightly. “Being called handsome by a gorgeous lady; you’re boosting my ego, lovely Emma.”

“I don’t think you need any help in that department,” Emma bit back. “You are doing that quite well on your own.” That was more in her comfort zone. While training for Saturday nights, Anton and she teased each other all the time, which usually ended in Anton making her laugh.

Anton had to laugh. “I have to admit, you’re right with that.” He leaned closer, placing one hand on Emma’s, squeezing it tenderly. “How was filming, my love?”

“It was fun, but really exhausting. We’re currently shooting episodes set in the beginning of February, and the producers are pushing to get as many episodes recorded as possible before Christmas and New Year,” Emma explained, her smile always a bit brighter when talking about her work. “But it sets for funny moments. At the end of the day, we often have problems remembering which episode we are taping, and then the whole team breaks out into laughter.”

Anton loved to hear Emma speak about her work. She was always joyful and excited, her china blue eyes sparkling. “I’m amazed that you were always so full of life at training with your packed schedule.”

Emma grinned and said, “Well, the whole day I looked forward to dancing with you.” She looked down at the table before whispering, “You were my highlight of the day.”

Anton smiled at Emma’s whispered words, moving her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently. “And you were my light of the day.”

Both were in their own world, lost in conversation. Only the waiter putting their plates on the table made them realize where they were. Even though Emma had felt comfortable at Anton’s side during Strictly, and still did, she somehow was glad that the food gave her the opportunity to breathe and not feel Anton’s gaze on her. It was the first date she had in years and wanting Anton to like her was nerve-wrecking; although Emma knew it was ridiculous since Anton had made clear that he liked her. But her nervous not-so-self-confident mind was playing tricks on her usual confident appearance.

Of course, Anton noticed this change in Emma’s behaviour. The past three months had showed him that Emma was not the confident women she appeared to be but battled with a lot of self-doubts. However, Anton always assured her that she did not have to keep up her façade around him and during training, Emma was her true self. Seeing her building up that façade again put him off a bit.

“Is everything alright, Emma?” Anton asked at last, not standing to see this different Emma any longer.

Emma stared at him, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Of course it is. Why are you asking?”

Anton sighed and grabbed her hand, stroking with his thumb over the back of it. “I know you. You are playing a character again, trying to act as if you are feeling fine. If I’m doing something to disturb you, please tell me. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me, darling.”

Emma’s eyes grew big. “Oh no! You are doing nothing like that.”

“Well, what is it then?” Anton inquired.

Emma sighed and cast her eyes down, feeling like she yet again screwed up. She felt Anton squeezing her hand, which made her look up, his chocolate brown eyes radiating brightly with…love? Suddenly, Emma knew that she could share her feelings with Anton without having to fear that he would not understand her.

Emma gathered all her courage and said, “It’s been a while since I had a date…Four years to be honest.” She took a deep breath. “I like you, Anton. Very much. And I’m scared that you won’t like me for who I am…like men have before.”

She looked away again, but gazed back at Anton when he said, “Look at me.” He kissed her hand again, his eyes staring at Emma the whole time. “I like you too. Very much indeed.” Another kiss. “My darling Emma, there is nothing that you could do that would make me not like you. You are an amazing woman. You are beautiful, kind, funny, and simply spending time with you makes my heart burst with joy. Those men who did not like you for who you are were crazy. But I am not.”

Emma felt tears in the corner of her eyes, but pushed them back, instead smiling brightly. Anton matched her smile and kissed her hand again, then they went back to eating and talking and simply enjoying each other’s presence.


	3. A Walk in the Night

After the dinner, Anton drove Emma to her flat. During the drive, Emma looked out of the window, smiling and just feeling happy. Opening up to Anton about her fear of rejection freed her heart of its heavy load and made her finally enjoy the evening. For the first time in years, Emma wanted to be romantically involved with a man again. And knowing that Anton wanted that too made her heart burst with joy and excitement.

She felt Anton’s hand on her knee and turned her head. “What do you say about me parking a bit away from your flat and we have a little walk?”

Emma gave him a genuine smile, marvelling about the man sitting in the driver’s seat. He was such a thoughtful gentleman. “Sounds lovely.”

For a short moment, Anton turned his attention from the road to her, flashing her a big smile. Faster than Emma would have liked, the car stopped, indicating that the evening with her Ballroom King was almost over. Anton helped her out of the car and offered her his arm, which she thankfully accepted.

“You’re spending Christmas with your family I presume?” Anton asked after a while.

“I do,” Emma answered. “And you?”

“I’ll be spending it with my sister and her family; my brother will be with his in-laws.” There was a small moment of silence before he asked, “I know that your schedule is even more packed than usual considering it’s the last week of filming this year. But I would like to see you again before Christmas. Would you like to come to my house and watch a movie on Saturday?”

Emma looked at Anton and said, “I would like that, yes.”

“Great,” Anton said, smiling.

They went back to walking in silence, simply enjoying being with the other person. After a while, Emma placed her head on Anton’s shoulder and leaned against him. Anton grinned and kissed her hair, then he released her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Emma slipped her own arm around his waist and that was how they walked to her flat. Anton brought her up to her flat door, wanting to relish every second with Emma.

When they reached her door, Emma looked up at Anton and said, “Thanks for the enjoyable evening.”

Anton grinned. “I have to thank you for spending the evening with an old chap like me.”

Emma had to laugh and he stepped closer to her, placing his left hand on her waist and his right hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Then he leaned in and softly placed his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly. Emma put her arms around his neck, feeling herself getting lost in the feel of his lips. Wanting to show Anton that she was not holding back, that she was herself around him, Emma decided to follow her heart. She opened her mouth and drove with her tongue over his soft lips, hoping that Anton did not think of her as too forward. But her fears were not matched, because Anton pulled her even closer and opened his mouth, his own tongue sneaking out to touch hers. They stayed like this for a while but eventually, they had to pull apart to catch some air.

“What an enchanting end to a lovely evening, my darling Emma,” Anton said. He took Emma’s hand and kissed it before saying, “Good night, my love. See you on Saturday.”

Anton turned around and left, leaving Emma with a tingling sensation in her stomach. With every touch and kiss, she felt herself falling even harder for Anton. And for the first time in years, she was not afraid. No, she knew that with Anton, she was safe. He was her king.


End file.
